


Fallen Angel-the Debate

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agents Mulder and Scully argue about how Max was abducted...





	Fallen Angel-the Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully or Max Fening. The show and characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. (Takes place after Fallen Angel, season one.)

Special Agent Fox Mulder sighed as he carried on typing up a report about his friend Max Fening’s abduction the following Monday morning.  
The first thing that happened that morning surprised him- Section Chief Scott Blevins had looked wearily at him as he told Mulder the X Files will stay open. He wouldn’t say why and Mulder didn’t want to push his luck by querying it.  
So as soon as the meeting was over he had called Scully to tell her the news, and she was also surprised. Then he entered the X Files office and began typing up a report about what happened to him. He was halfway through the report when there was a knock on the door.  
Sending it was Scully, he called out, “it’s open!” He then leant back in his chair as he watched his partner, Special Agent Dana Scully enter the room.  
“Hey Scully. Bet you didn’t think that door would open,” Mulder joked with a friendly grin. Scully grinned back at him before closing the door behind her and sitting in the chair opposite Mulder’s desk. “So you escaped,” she said with a smile. Mulder nodded. “Damned if I know why though,” he admitted. “You and me both,” Scully added. “You were in pretty hot water with Blevins after all,” she reminded him, and Mulder nodded.  
“So,” Scully said, leaning forward in her chair. “What are you typing?” she asked. Mulder gestured for her to come up and see, so she did and leaned over his shoulder to read his report. She then sighed and rolled her eyes as Mulder knew she would.  
“Max Fening, abducted by aliens?” she asked as she made her way back to her chair. “I saw it, Scully,” Mulder protested. “Mulder please, listen to yourself. You’re giving a delusional schizophrenic credibility and for what? You’re making yourself look like him, Mulder,” she argued.  
“That’s a bit harsh Scully. After all if it weren’t for Max, we wouldn’t have heard those radio transmissions,” he argued. “If it wasn’t for Max we wouldn’t be knee deep in trouble with the FBI and military,” Scully argued back.  
Mulder sighed. “Why do you refuse to believe, Scully? I mean, sure, you didn’t see Max getting abducted- yet you chose to stay with me but you don’t believe. Why?” he asked.  
“I need proof, Mulder,” she told him simply. “So does our bosses,” she said as she walked over to the X Files cabinet and began tidying Files away as Mulder sighed before going back to his typing.


End file.
